If Naruto was an idol
by Satan'sNumberOneSon
Summary: This was a mistake.


"Namikaze-san, do you understand why we have called you here today?" said Danzo.

"I don't, but it _must_ be important for you to invite both the shinobi _and_ civilian council to this conference." I retorted sarcastically.

If he heard my sarcasm, he must have hidden it well, because he ignored it and carried on, albeit slightly more annoyed than before. "We have decided, as a _whole_ that you should teach one of the council's children your rumoured 'idol jutsu',"

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline at this. "And who is this child?" I replied, amused.

Haruno Mebuki from the civilian council stood up and declared, "My daughter, Haruno Sakura."

"I see. And does she meet the mandatory requirements needed for the jutsu?" I questioned.

Whispers flew around the room in a frenzy. Eventually, Danzo spoke up, "Don't play with us, child! There are no requirements for a silly jutsu like that!"

I didn't know whether to pop a vein or sweatdrop. _'Why are you forcing me to pass it on when you think it's 'silly'? What an idiot.'_

Regaining my composure, I stated, "The first requirement is that they should be an Uzumaki or have Uzumaki blood."

Indignant shrieks filled the room. "Just because your mother is an Uzumaki! Talk about keeping it in the family..." said an unknown voice.

"You misunderstand me-" I started.

"Well, explain then, girl!" Danzo demanded.

"Well, what do you think the jutsu is?" I asked the room.

"It's a genjutsu." replied Nara Shikaku after a few seconds, "An extremely complex genjutsu that requires advanced chakra control."

"Correct-" I began.

"If it's a genjutsu, my daughter should be able to do it! She graduated at the top of her class for chakra control!!" Mebuki screamed.

"Normally, that would be the case, however, my jutsu needs not only great chakra control, but also a large chakra pool. My mother has known that we would inherit her large reserves in addition to my father's chakra pool, which is nothing to be scoffed at, since we were young, and she has raised us accordingly so that our control was as good as that of a jounin." I paused to let the information sink in.

"Furthermore, it is not very unknown that whilst your daughter has graduated with the highest degree of chakra control, her chakra pool is decidedly civilian. Even if she started amassing chakra now, she would barely be able to match an Uzumaki's chakra reserves in fifteen years, and that is only if she spent every living moment devoting herself to it."

In the corner of the room, Mebuki slouched into her seat, flushed.

"If it's naturally large chakra reserves and good ckakra control what you need, I believe that I could find someone who meets those requirements." stated Danzo.

"That isn't all," I continued, " They should also have two or more chakra natures, and one of them has to be the wind nature-"

" _Two or more chakra natures!_ Thats asking for too much!!" Someone yelled.

"Why wind?" Uchiha Fugaku asked.

"Great question, sir!" I exclaimed, "When we use the genjutsu on the crowd, we need to keep the air flow constant, throughout the performance, otherwise the audience would suffocate. That, or their heads might explode." Around the room, I saw faces pale.

"And then, we need to contantly fill our lungs with a large amount of air not only so that our voice can be heard by the audience from a long distance, but also so that it remains stable when we dance."

This was met by an understanding silence, so I continued, "As for why we need two or more chakra natures is that we don't." At my statement confusion ran through the room. "Rather, its preferred. The second chakra nature goes towards the idol's individual stage, where their aura is amplified. For example, if you had a secondary water nature, your performance would relax the audience and bring them to peace; or if you had a secondary fire nature, your performance would excite the audience or cheer them up. Understand?" I explained in full sensei mode.

"Continue to list the requirements if you please, Namikaze-san." another elder requested politely.

How nice. Some people still have manners. "Alright, continuing on, another requirement is that you must have musical talent and fashion sense." I said.

I half expected a shitstorm from the council, but they stayed relatively quiet.

"I think this is self explanatory. As idols, my sisters and I have to both compose _and_ produce our own songs, which is a long process in itself, but we also design and make our own dresses by _hand_." I finished.

Silence.

"A question Namikaze-san: what made you decide to teach your sisters this jutsu?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Their teacher failed their genin team,so they were sent to the genin corps. They had potential, they both met the requirements that I set, and they weren't officially ninja, but they had years of training under their belt. This meant that they were dedicated, desperate and had a lot of time on their hands." I said.

The entire conference room was filled with silence.

"If that is all, may I be excused?" I asked. There was no response, so I just bowed and took my leave.

"Have a nice day then. Excuse me." I said.


End file.
